


Detention Legend

by readandwrite



Category: Legend Series - Marie Lu
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Romantic Comedy, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readandwrite/pseuds/readandwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi,” he says. “I’m Daniel.”<br/>“Hi,” I reply. “I’m June.” </p><p>The girls would kill just to be in my place right now. I wish they finish killing someone right now and take my place. I just wanted to go home and be rested. </p><p>"Why do I feel like I know you?" He asked, looking intently at me as if my eyes hold the answers he wanted. "Ah, The Prodigy!" </p><p>So he heard stuff about me like I heard stuff about him. Interesting. He smirked at me and sat down on the chair beside me. This was going to be a long hour for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uh-oh.

Every girl in our school liked Daniel Altan Wing. The moment I stepped on the school premises on my first day, I heard girls giggling and squealing. And all that came out from their mouths was: “Day”. At first I was like, “What’s up with the day today?” Trust me, I had never been more wrong in my life. The girls were actually talking about the almighty Daniel “Day” Altan Wing. I was intrigued on why the girls liked him so I asked one of the squealing girls to stop squealing and point out who they were fangirling over.

“There he is!” she was jumping up and down as she screamed.

I looked at where she was pointing. And yes, there he was. He was wearing a gray hoodie and faded black jeans just like a normal teenager boy would but I must admit, he stood out. Not because of his height, nor his hair (which was long and could be possibly another reason). It was because of his eyes. They were blue and fierce that you would associate them with fire instead of ice. There was a patch of lighter blue in one eye, though, which softened his gaze… _a bit._ He looked stunning and so full of himself. Not so special at all.

What interested me about him, though, was there were rumors of Day stealing diamonds last year and he was put in a juvenile detention center for months. The school officials denied it and Day gave zero fucks. I was curious as to why the rumors even rose if they were not true. I also heard that he was often put into detention after class too. Even if he did not do anything mischievous throughout the day. He was called as the " _Detention Legend_ " for the fact that he was always in _detention_ after class and for the rumor that he was in a juvenile _detention_ center for a while.

“Miss Iparis?”

Crap. I spaced out.

“I’m sorry,” I looked at my teacher. “what were you saying?”

She frowned, as if she was disappointed at me. That’s new. “Miss Iparis, I know you are smart. Heck, maybe you are even smarter than me but will you please pay attention to the class, yeah?”

“Yes, miss. I was just…” I sneaked a peak at what was written on the board. “thinking how great Sir Isaac Newton was.”

The whole class laughed. That sounded a bit sarcastic and Miss seemed a little hurt. Her eyes were starting to water. Wait, was she about to cry? Oh no. She backed away to the front desk and put all her things inside her bag. The class was still laughing when she ran out of the room.

I could smell my first ever detention slip coming up.


	2. Weird

This was my first ever detention in my whole life. Since I was a kid, I had always been known as the responsible little girl and no one would think it was possible to have "June Iparis" and "detention" in a single sentence. People used my name with words which were positive, never negative. My childhood friends' mothers thought that their children should be like me and these girls would agree with their mothers' opinion as if it was such a normal thing to do. They envied me. What they did not know was that I envied them as well because they had parents.

After my last class for this day, I went to detention. I did not want anything from this but I should just get it over with. The classrooms the school used for holding detentions were at the third floor of the second building. It was far from the classroom where I was last in and I was running late. This would mean that I would get additional thirty minutes of staring at the clock later. Great. When I arrived in front of the classroom where the after-class detention would be held, I did not hear anyone from the inside. It was quiet and I wondered if I got the wrong room. I checked my detention slip and knocked at the door right after I confirmed that the room number was right. I knocked for three times but I did not get an answer. What. The. Heck. I held on to the knob and slowly opened the door. There was no proctor in front of the room and all I saw was long and blond hair of a boy leaning on one of the windows. The boy spun when he heard the sound of the door.

"Oh." I recklessly uttered as I pointed a finger at the blond guy. It was not just any blond guy, though. It was the Wing guy. Day.

The guy gave me one of the scariest glares I had ever seen and then walked towards me. "My ears almost fell off because of your loud banging." 

Ugh. He was so arrogant. Maybe that was why he was always on detention. Why did girls like someone like him? I avoided him and went to the nearest chair from the teacher's table. I dropped my bag to the floor and sat down. When would this agony end? I looked up to the clock and it said it was already 4:11 in the afternoon. Eleven minutes closer to freedom.

Daniel "Day" Altan Wing was still at the spot where I left him. Was he angry at me? What if right now he was thinking of punching me? My eyes widened as my brain spun. What if he did not steal anything before but instead he had killed someone? I could defend myself but goodness, there was no one with us to at least be a witness. My thoughts were stopped when I heard someone clearing his throat. My gaze was averted to Day who did it. What was weird was when my eyes were on him, he was smiling and not glaring. His smile was bright and not just one of those fake smiles you would see people doing when they did not want to be rude or awkward. Okay, what was this?

“Hi,” he said. “I’m Daniel.”  
“Hi,” I replied. “I’m June.”

The girls would kill just to be in my place right now. I wish they finish killing someone right now and take my place. I just wanted to go home and be rested.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" He asked, looking intently at me as if my eyes hold the answers he wanted. "Ah, The Prodigy!"

So he heard stuff about me like I heard stuff about him. Interesting. He smirked at me and sat down on the chair beside me. This was going to be a long hour for me.


	3. That Was It?

"You're the Prodigy, aren't you?" He asked, cutting my thoughts.

I cleared my throat, raised my head a little higher and answered, "Yeah."

I went for nonchalance but seriously, it was hard. This guy's stare felt like it was disarming me. He sat down on the chair beside me. He kept quiet for a while but I could feel his gaze on me. _Goodness, mind your own business._

"Aren't you going to ask me where's the proctor?" Day smirked, leaning closer.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" I imitated his tone and also leaned in closer. Well, two could play this game.

He chuckled, his voice deep and full. It was a real laugh and he looked extremely pleased. What did I do? This guy's definitely weird. 

"Anyway, where's the proctor?" I was losing my patience and I hate wasting my time.

"That was a good laugh." He wiped the corners of his eyes and puffed out a large breath. "To answer your question, though, he actually came five minutes before you arrived and he said he wouldn't be able to stay so we're free to go. It's your lucky day, Prodigy."

"Good. You should have told me earlier." I gave him an obviously fake smile and stood up from my seat.

I walked out of the room but I knew he followed me out since I could hear his footfalls, uneven footfalls. _Does he have a limp?_ He caught up with me and his hand landed on one of my shoulders.

"Hey, you going home?" He asked as if he was really curious. 

"Yeah, why?" I answered and unintentionally looked down to his leg. "You got a limp?" _Damn my mouth._

He nodded. "Got it a long time ago." 

I suddenly got, I don't know, concerned? And when he asked me to stay, I did. No idea why, but I did.

 

 


	4. Detention No. 2, Anyone?

Okay, I am taking back what I said earlier. He is  _special_. 

After I said yes to staying with him for a while, we went back to the classroom where we were supposed to have our detention class and sat side by side. He looked more friendly now, his laid-back attitude did not seem arrogance anymore but more like comfortableness. His arms were cozily placed on top of the desk, his fingers crossed with one another and his body was angling to me. He looked like a model out of a magazine. Not that I am staring at him to know these things. Not at all. I was not the one who was staring, he was. _Ugh, but to know that he was staring, you were staring too._

With all of the staring that I had done, he was actually pretty attractive. When I first saw him, I did not think he was anything special but now, I thought that maybe I was finally seeing what the other girls saw in him. And he was not just good-looking, he also was interesting to talk with. We talked about random things, normal things which you would not think Day, someone who was well-known for his badass image, would want to talk about. Before we knew it, it was already six in the evening. 

"It's getting dark outside." He said, a faint smile on his face. "I did not notice the time passing."

"Same." I gave an honest but not too eager-to-agree-to-him answer. 

"Let's go home, then." He said and he stood up from his chair.

It had been a while since I had talked so openly to someone who was of my age. When I was talking to the daughters and sons of my mother's friends, I usually just give them short replies and little laughs just to be polite. It was never like this conversation which I just had with Day. We talked about how boring the classes were, what books do we like to read and other topics which normal teenagers converse about. 

This day was really weird. For the first half of it, I never knew who Day was but now that it was ending, I knew that I would never say the word "day" without thinking of him.

\-----

I woke up the next morning feeling lighter than ever. I would hate to admit it but it was because of Day. He talked to me like he really wanted to have a conversation with me and not just because of my title, "The Prodigy." 

I was walking down the hallway when I suddenly realized that I do not know what class Day was in. _How will I see him then?_

And even if I know what class he was in, am I going to barge into his classroom and ask for him? 

I heard loud shouting and fists connecting to bones. Looked like there was a fight. I looked out to where the people are crowding and suddenly a word crossed my mind, _detention_. 

I would meet Day if I get a detention. 


	5. Who are you?

Looking at the fight, even though I wanted to get a detention, I was not willing to use my energy and be involved in it. I was about to turn away from the ruckus when I heard a girl scream a name that has been circling in my mind for a while now.  _Day. Was he involved in the fight? Is he hurt?_

I looked back to where the fight was and I saw what I did not expect. Day was not involved in the fight and he was just a meter away from me. His lips slowly turned into a smile and he stared at me for about ten seconds.

"Found you." He muttered, looking extremely delighted.

"Hi." I said seriously, suppressing my excitement.

"Aw, we starting all over again?" He joked, moving a bit closer to me.

I let a little smile slip. But when he got closer, I noticed the girls hovering behind him, their eyes full of confusion. It was a moment where I could read their thoughts. _Why are they together? When did they become close?_ I suddenly became conscious of the growing number of audience around us. I backed away from Day and said my goodbye.

"Excuse me." I muttered, stepping back.

"I'll find you again." He whispered and winked at me. 

I waited for him to move to his own way first but when I realized that would not happen, I backed away and attended my class. What a long day. 

 


	6. Wine on a Monday

It had been four days since I last saw Day. Not that I had been counting. 

I walked through the university parking lot early in the morning. It was my first time seeing this place without the nasty cars, the noisy students and the snack bags all over the place. Why was I here on a Monday morning? Or rather, why was I here at _4 AM_ on a Monday morning? Maybe I needed this time alone. Maybe...

My thoughts were cut off when I saw a familiar figure. Day. He was sitting on one of the concrete blocks located near the fences. His back was all I could see but he seemed untroubled and peaceful. I told myself I could spend my whole day just staring at his back until he looked at my direction.

His eyes widened a little, conveying the same shock I felt a little while ago. I did not know what took over me but I smiled at him, slowly walking over and closing the ten-meter gap between us. Not totally. I left a meter by awkwardly standing beside the block he is sitting on. 

"Hi." I breathed out.

He came out of the trance and scooted a bit farther from me to make space. "Hello. I did not expect to see you."

Did that mean he did not want me here? Should I just back away and sit in the darkness of the classroom for four hours? When I looked at Day's eyes, they were glimmering. They proved my questions to be nonsensical and I was just worrying for nothing. I sighed and sat beside him. My foot hit a bottle, sending it rolling. Liquid spilled out of it until Day scooped it up and placed it between us. It was wine. 

"Oh, shit." I heard him mutter. "Drinking in the morning. What a turnoff, right?" Then he covered his face as if he just had the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"True." I answered. "But then I want to drink too." 

He peeked through his fingers and I laughed at his childishness. "Let's drink."

We spent the next hour chatting about random stuff and drinking the wine. I loved how comfortable I was with Day. No filter to my words. No suppression of laughter. No effort in trying to hide who I really am. Just me and Day. 

I did not know I was spacing out until Day's words popped my daydream bubble. 

"You're very attractive." He blurted out.

Did I hear him right? I am pretty sure I just blushed. There were people who had told me that already but there was something in Day's tone of voice which caught me off guard. He sounded sincere yet it was as if he did not know what he just said. 

"You are, too. If you don't know yet." I said, trying to lighten the heavy tension I am feeling. 

I was trying, but he was not. His stare was eating me alive. My eyes went down, landing on my watch. It was six o'clock already. Just a few minutes before the staff usually come. 

"Let's clean up. People will arrive soon." I said, still looking down. 

I was about to stand up when I felt his hand on my wrist. The heat of his palm made my heart skip a beat. I sat down again, refusing to lift my head up to see his expression. He let go of my wrist, making a trail on my skin, going up until it landed on my cheek. His palm left embers behind, making me burn. He tilted my head a bit, my eyes found his. They were alive and full of passion. They send heat through my insides. I did not know I could feel hotter than I could...

...Until his lips touched mine. He kissed me gently while caressing my cheek with his hand. He tasted like wine. Like the best wine I have ever had. He deepened the kiss, losing the last string of sanity. 


End file.
